gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Masters of the Maze
Masters of the Maze featured three teams of two kids who competed in the video game of the future. Gameplay Three kids competed in a game of knowledge & observation for the right to run through a giant maze with the help of their partners. The team with the fastest time won the game. Season 1 Rules Round 1: Picture Round The three main contestants faced a video wall. Appearing in the video wall was a distorted picture, the picture would come in clear as time went on until one player buzzed in. A correct answer from the buzz-in player scored 10 points, but an incorrect answer gave the other player(s) a chance to see more of the picture. In addition to the 10 points, the player with a correct guess had a chance to answer a follow-up question related to the picture for 5 more points. Pictures & questions were played out until one player reached 50 points. The first player to reach 50 points won the round, while the other players played a speed round with more pictures but no questions. When a player missed a picture at that time, a clue was given to the other player, the picture stayed frozen when the clue was given. The second player to reach 50 points also won the round. The two winners of the round went on to run through the maze. The first Round 1 winner would get a choice to run first or second. motm1_contestants.jpg|The Players motm1_screen.jpg|A Picture for the players to guess Note: In earlier episodes, the non-speed round pictures were timed starting at 10 seconds. The first player to buzz-in with the correct answer scored the remaining time in points, plus a chance to answer the bonus question for the same value. As soon as the first half of the round ended with someone reaching 50 first, the speed round commenced; and all pictures in the speed round were worth 10 points straight-up. Round 2: The Maze The maze had three sections: The Mirror Maze, The Honeycomb Maze and The Chamber of Knowledge. The winners of the first round were dressed in a "power suit" and was aided by his/her partner who would guide the player through the maze. The partners would guide the runners through the maze by moving a video game typed joystick. The joystick controlled high intensity sensors & rumble devices built into the suit, which told the runner where to go. The Power Suit also had a TRT: Total Running Time, that indicated how long the runner had been in the maze. Before going into the maze, the runner had to first meet the "Lady of the Maze" who informed the runner about the challenges & the dangers of the maze. When all said and done & on the go signal, it was time for the runner to enter the maze. This was also when the clock started. motm1_lady.jpg|The Lady of the Maze, Season 1 motm1_map.jpg|Map Mirror Maze The runner navigated through a passageway of mirrors where at the end was the "Mirror Man". As soon as the runner reached the end of the maze, the "Mirror Man" would block the exit and he/she couldn't pass until he/she answered one question correctly. The questions were posed by host Roth. When the runner answered a question correctly, he/she could proceed, if not, then the runner had to answer another question. If the runner could not answer three questions correctly, he/she had to wait for five seconds before moving again. When exiting the Mirror Maze, the runner crossed a bridge on his/her way to the Honeycomb Maze. motm1_mirrormaze.jpg|Mirror Maze, Season 1 motm1_mirror.jpg|A contestant navigating the Mirror Maze He's made of glass, very much at hand, he'll block your way, he's the Mirror Man!.JPG|Season 1 Mirror Man =Power Sticks = Once the runner had crossed the bridge, the runner had to find two Power Sticks that were hidden in the mountains between the Mirror Maze and the Honeycomb Maze. (Occasionally there was a Power Stick hidden in the Mirror Maze itself.) Once the runner found two, they entered the Honeycomb Maze. Honeycomb Maze Before going into the Honeycomb Maze, the runner had to put his/her visor down. The visor acted as a blindfold, meaning that the runner couldn't see what was happening; so the runner had to rely on his/her partner to guide him/her. The Honeycomb Maze consisted of six rooms with locked/unlocked doors. The partner's job was to guide the runner through the right path indicated by the computerized map in front of the partner. As soon as the runner made it through the right path, the runner was free to raise his/her visor and enter a secret room where he/she would be talking to the Lady of the Maze again, this time about the Chamber of Knowledge. Also in the room was a pink box where one of the two power sticks had to be placed. As the Lady said, "If the power stick is in place, you may proceed." Warning.JPG|Warning! Visor Down.JPG|Visor Down motm1_honeycomb1.jpg|Honeycomb Maze. The Chamber of Knowledge The Chamber of Knowledge consisted of six guardians of three gates, which were closed; when opened, the runner could get out of the maze. =Chamber of Knowledge Guardians (Season 1) = Here are the guardians of the gate: *The Guardian of the Gate of History (asked questions about American history; represented by an old Native American woman's head) *The Guardian of the Gate of Fantasy (asked questions about story books, fairy tales, and nursery rhymes; represented by a dinosaur's head) *The Guardian of the Gate of the Animal Kingdom (asked questions about animals; represented by a lion's head) *The Guardian of the Gate of the Unexpected (asked questions about pop culture; represented to look like an elf or somewhat of a Star Trek character) *The Guardian of the Gate of Nature (asked questions concerning all forms of nature excluding animals; represented by a face that appeared to be modeled after wind) *The Guardian of the Gate of Innovation (asked questions about science; voice usually sounded like a man, but sometimes a woman; represented by a head in a compass) motm1_chamber1.jpg|Meeting the Lady in the Chamber of Knowledge motm1_chamber2.jpg|Chamber of Knowledge Season 1 ---- The runner faced three of the six guardians one at a time. Each one asked up to three true/false questions. A correct answer opened one of the three gates and moved to the next guardian, but an incorrect answer caused another true/false question to be asked. If the runner missed three questions on a single guardian, the gate opened automatically after a five second wait, and then if the third gate hadn't been opened yet, the runner spoke with the next guardian. Once all the gates were opened, the runner could get out and place the second power stick into a holder to stop the clock and end the run. The first team set a time for the second team to beat, and the second team tried to beat that time. The team with the fastest time won the game. In the case that the second team's time passed the first team's time, alarms went off and the first team won; otherwise the second team were declared the winners. The winners of the game won prizes and the right to take on the third & final level of the maze called "Prize Mountain". Prize Mountain The winning runner faced a mountain with five monitors flashing "Prize"/"No Prize". The Prize screen was represented by a diamond & the word "Prize", and the No Prize screen was represented by a Mirror Man mask & the phrase "No Prize". The winning runner used his/her laser to aim & fire the laser at a monitor, but in order to fire, the runner had to yell out "Fire", and then the partner would press a button on the joystick to shoot the laser. The objective of this round was to zap the screen on Prize. If the team could zap on three Prize screens before zapping on three No Prize screens, they won a $500 gift certificate at The Sharper Image in Beverly Hills. motm1_prize.jpg|Prize Mountain motm1_prizewin.jpg|Prize hit. Season 2 Rules Season two of the series is pretty much the same except with several changes which will be mentioned as we go along. Round 1: Picture Round The first round was basically the same except that the potential runners no longer buzzed in to stop the picture and take a guess. This time, the main contestants would shoot the picture using their own laser podiums before taking a guess. Other than that, correct picture guesses were still worth 10 points and the right to answer a 5-point bonus question. Along the way, a special bonus picture came into play in which the picture was worth 5 points more or 15 points, with the bonus question still worth 5; so the bonus picture & bonus question total 20 points (15 for all the others). The speed round remained unchanged except that it was now played after the first commercial break (there was no commercial break at halftime in the first season). Again, the first two teams to reach 50 points went to the maze; the first winner still had a choice to run first or second. lopez_pic.JPG|Lopez & the players. motm_bonuspicture.jpg|A Bonus Picture. Round 2: The Maze Most of the maze was changed, and was extended as well. The winners of the first round were dressed in a brand new "power suit" and was still aided by his/her partner who would help guide the player through the maze. The sensors which told the runner where to move were now represented by strobe lights. Before going into the maze, the runner still had to meet the "Lady of the Maze" first. The Lady was now a younger redheaded woman dressed in a pink tank top, white skirt & silver boots. When all was said and done & on the go signal, it was time for the runner to enter the maze and the clock to start. Motm2 lady1.jpg|The Lady of the Maze Season 2 Lady mazeintro2.jpg|The Lady again lopez_mapreview.jpg|Map Mirror Maze The Mirror Maze remained unchanged except with a new layout, but the runner no longer had to search for a power stick during or after the Mirror Maze. Again, as soon as the runner reached the end of the maze, the Mirror Man blocked his/her path. Then a question was posed, this time by the Mirror Man himself. A correct answer to the question again allowed the runner to proceed; if not, then the runner had to then try to answer another question. This time it also took two unanswered questions and a three second wait to allow the runner to move again. When exiting the Mirror Maze, the runner still crossed a bridge, this time on his/her way to the Ice Cave. Lopez mirror.jpg|Mirror Maze Season 2 Lopez mirrorrun.jpg|This runner is treking here. Lopez mirrorman.jpg|The runner meets the Mirror Man. Ice Cave Before going into the Ice Cave, the runner faced the Lady of the Maze again. The lady presented a picture the same way as the first round, and then the runner had five seconds to guess the picture without stopping it. A correct guess won the right to walk through the short path, but a wrong guess or failure to answer forced the runner to take the long path; either way they led to the Chamber of Knowledge. Before going in, however, the runner had to put his/her visor down so that he/she couldn't see; the runner had to rely on his/her partner to guide him/her through. In the Ice Cave, there were a few obstacles. On the floor were Mirror Man heads and flashing red sensor lights. When any one of those things were stepped on, icicles from the ceiling were lowered causing his/her path to be blocked. At the first Icicle gate, the partner navigated the runner around the gate. The purpose of the Ice Cave was to find the Power Stick to be used to stop the clock at the end of the maze. When the runner came closer to the Power Stick, a blip would sound to let the runner know; the blip sounds increased as the runner got closer & closer. As soon as the runner found & grabbed the Power Stick, (the icicles were raised and) the runner was free to raise his/her visor and enter the Chamber of Knowledge. lady_icecave.jpg|The runner with the Lady of the Maze in the Ice Cave motm2_icecave2.jpg|This runner is on a move here. The Chamber of Knowledge The Chamber of Knowledge now had four guardians instead of six, and it only took one question to get out of the maze. Chamber of Knowledge.JPG|Chamber of Knowledge Season 2 =Chamber of Knowledge Guardians (Season 2) = Here are the guardians of the gate for the second season: *The Guardian of the Gate of Education (gave school-related questions; same face and voice as Season 1's Guardian of the Gate of the Unexpected) *The Guardian of the Gate of Imagination (asked questions about pop culture and other miscellaneous facts) *The Guardian of the Gate of the Natural World (gave questions about nature; represented by a lion's head with a unicorn's horn) *The Guardian of the Gate of Science and Discovery (gave questions about science and technology; represented by a robot's head) Motm2 education.jpg|The Guardian of Education Motm2 imagination.jpg|The Guardian of the Gate of Imagination motm2_naturalworld.jpg|The Guardian of the Gate of the Natural World motm2_science.jpg|The Guardian of the Gate of Science and Discovery The runner faced a randomly selected single guardian. The chosen guardian asked this time up to two true/false questions. A correct answer opened all three gates allowing the runner to exit the chamber, but an incorrect answer caused another true/false question to be asked. If the runner missed both questions, the runner had to wait five seconds before the gates opened. Final Runs After leaving the chamber, the runner faced a television monitor which had flying faces of the Mirror Man. The runner activated his/her laser and fired at the screen with his/her partner doing the shooting. The idea here was to blast the center of the screen twice and then after that, the final run up Lighting Mountain (which was actually the first season's Prize Mountain fully redecorated) to stop the clock and end the run by placing in his/her Power Stick at the top. motm2_mm1.jpg|Blast the Mirror Man. Lightning Mountain.JPG|Lightning Mountain Just like before, the first team set a time for the second team to beat, and the second team tried to beat that time. The team with the fastest time won the game. In the case that the second team's time passed the first team's time, alarms went off and the first team won; otherwise, the second team was declared the winners. The team that won the game automatically won the $500 shopping spree for the runner and the prizes for the navigator. The losing team received $75 shopping sprees for each member. End of the Show At the end of each show, the winning team also received a "Power Stick Trophy" for having the faster time in the maze. In addition, the winning runner went on a very "Special Journey". This was where the runner stood at the top of the mountain, put his/her hands by his/her sides, and visor down (and in the Lopez season, also his/her head down). Then, after the host left by walking across the bridge & through the Mirror Maze, and with the use of visual computer trickery, the runner broke into pieces, dissolved into a ball and floated away. In the first season, the runner floated into the main game video wall after which his/her name & TRMT (total running maze time) was displayed. In the second season, the floating runner dissolved into a ball followed by the Lady of the Maze into an interdimensional tunnel after which the scene was changed to a wireframe graphic of Maze Island. Special Journey Gallery Season 1 Motm1 journey1.jpg|Hands to the sides, Visor down. Motm1 journey2.jpg|Here we go! Motm1 journey3.jpg|Off of Prize Mountain..... Motm1 journey4.jpg|.....Past The Honeycomb Maze. Motm1 journey5.jpg|And into the screen.... Motm1 journey6.JPG|....With the Total Maze Running Time. Season 2 Motm2 journey1.jpg|Visor Down, Head Down, Hands to the sides, You are a master of the maze! Follow me. Motm2 journey2.jpg|Here we go with The Lady of The Maze & Cass. Motm2 journey3.jpg|It's time to go through..... Motm2 journey4.jpg|...this interdimensional tunnel. Motm2 journey5.jpg|All the way into.... Motm2 journey6.JPG|..this thing. Trivia One early news article gave the original name of the show TimeBomb, where it would've had players defusing a multi-level bomb. It's not known if this was an early concept for the series before the video game theme was implemented, or if the Family Channel forced the change to befit the network's mission.http://articles.latimes.com/1994-08-28/news/tv-31949_1_show-families-games In the first season, they used the Stone-Stanley buzz-in sound for the buzzers in the picture round. The diamond behind the word "PRIZE" in season 1 was the same one used in the intro to another Kline and Friends show-- Strike it Rich. The fastest time during the series was 1:56.1 which happened in season one. While the slowest time was 4:45.2, which happened in season two. Studio CBS Studio Center, Studio City, CA Additional Page Masters of the Maze/Catchphrases References Link Rules for Masters of the Maze @ The Game Show Temple Category:Childrens Category:Observation Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Action & Adventure Category:Family Game Category:Kline & Friends Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1995 endings